


The Remote

by Tortellini



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Kidnapping, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Where's Aziraphale when you need him?Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The Remote

You know what? Believe it or not but Crowley was actually mind his business for once. Not trying to cause any trouble. Really! But then he got the phone call. And he knew it could be nothing good. Crowley sighed and picked up his phone. 

"Anthony J. Crowley speaking."

"Crowley..." an ominous voice said. "We have kidnapped Aziraphale."

Oh. Maybe he should be more worried or something, but he wasn't. "Can I talk to him?"

The phone was passed over and a moment later, he heard his familiar voice: "Dear--"

"Where's the fucking remote?"

Aziraphale paused. And Crowley could hear the smile in his voice. "Check the fridge."

"Okay cool," he answered. He knew he could handle himself, so he wasn't in the least bit worried, if you're wondering why he was acting the way he was right now. "Text me when you're on your way home."

And then he hung up.


End file.
